Where He Belongs
by Amanda Lily Potter
Summary: What happens when Harry recieves a mystery letter? Who will help him ease the pain? HPSS FatherSon relationship and OOC Snape. PG13 just to be safe.
1. Owls pain and visitors oh my!

Where He Belongs  
By: Amanda Lily Potter

_A/N: _I know I should be working on Harry Potter and the New Beginning, but this is an idea that I couldn't get out of my head. This came from a dream and I really liked it so I wrote it out before I forgot it.

_Disclaimer: _I own absolutely nothing. So if you think I do, I will personally pay for the hospital bill for you.

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Owls, Pain, and Visitors oh my!**

It was midnight on July 31st. Everyone on Privit Drive was asleep, everyone that is except one Harry James Potter.

Harry was sitting by his bedroom window, waiting for his owl Hedwig to return from her hunt. Professor Dumbeldore had written earlier that summer saying that Harry was forbidden to write to any of his friends and the same went for his friends writing to him.

Today was Harry's 16th birthday, the worse one yet in his opinion. His uncle had taken to locking him in his room, starving him, threatening to put him back in the cupboard under the stairs, and to keep him away from Hogwarts. Harry could live with all that, if it weren't for the fact that his godfather, Sirius Black, died at the end of his last school year.

While watching the window, he saw a dot with wings coming towards him. He backed up and opened up his window. When the object landed he was most surprised at what it was.

It was a black raven with a letter in its beak. After it dropped the letter, the raven flew out the open window. Before he could decide whether or not to open it, the letter unraveled itself and a male's voice began to speak:

"_Hello Potter, have a nice summer. Ha Ha Ha!_"

He was just able to see that the envelope was a forest green, with a silver snake for a seal when his world erupted in pain, and he saw no more.

* * *

When he awoke all he felt was pain, and lots of it. he was in so much pain he didn't feel a wet cloth being pressed on his forehead, or the two people softly whispering to each other from the left of him.

"How long has he been like this?"

"I'm not sure…Fletcher, who was on guard duty, informed me of screaming coming from his room."

"Will he be alright?"

"I believe so, it depends. Do you recognize this?"

The other person didn't have the chance to respond has Harry made a groan as he tried to move.

"Harry, stop moving, you're only going to make the pain worse."

At the sound of a voice, he attempted to shift over, but he ran out of bed and would have fallen off if it weren't for…

"Professor Snape?"

His voice was slurred from the pain and exhaustion, but the Potions Master understood him all the same. After laying him back down on the bed, Severus Snape turned to the other person in the room while placing the cloth back on Harry's forehead.

"Well Poppy, do I recognize what?"

To answer his question, the Medi Witch lifted up the green envelope. She was stopped from whatever it was she was going to say by a gasp coming from the man beside her.

"That is one of The Dark Lord's own personal inventions. He sends them to his minions who do not show up for the meetings or if they disappoint him. It causes lots of pain, and it lasts for about a week. He might have made it longer for Mr. Potter," Severus explained, re-soaking the cloth and placing it on the boy's head again. "HE must have found out where the boy spends his summers, he is no longer safe here," he finished, looking at the boy withering on the bed in pain.

"Where can he stay then? I can't watch him, I'm going to a couple sessions at St. Mungo's. McGonagall is in America visiting relatives, and all the other professors are unreachable. I guess we'll just have to take him up to Dumbeldore himself," said Madame Pomfrey deep in thought.

"First we can take him to my house, I have potions that help ease the pain. We can figure out what to do after the pain stops," with that he wrapped Harry up in the thin sheet, and scooped him up into his arms.

"Severus, what if you get called? We very well can't have two of you in this much pain," Poppy looked skeptical.

"One of the house elves shall watch him during those times. Let's go, he needs those potions," he swept out of the room, with his load in his arms, Poppy following behind him.

It was only when they were halfway down the stairs that he felt the boy's head slump against his shoulder. Looking down he realized the boy had fallen asleep, or passed out from the pain it was hard to tell.

They were almost out the door when the Dursley's came out to see what all the noise was.

"What are you FREAKS doing in my house? Put the boy down and leave!" by this time Vernon had grabbed a shotgun and had it pointed it at Snape.

"Leave? Of course. Leave the boy here? Definitely not. You have been taking poor care of the child, and now, with his current state, he needs somebody to take proper care of him," Severus replied coldly, before storming out of the house with Madame Pomfrey following behind him.

They walked away from Number 4 Privit Drive and the wards surrounding the house. They walked for a good half hour before they stopped and Poppy pulled an old tin can out of her pocket.

"Remember, Harry has to touch the can as well," She ordered while Severus took hold of one of Harry's hands and touched the can with their joined hands.

When they stopped spinning they saw a cottage sitting on the top of a hill.


	2. Severus gets protective

Where He Belongs

By: Amanda Lily Potter

Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone for reading and my reviewer for her modivation to write more. Oh yea, this will not be a SLASH fic, it will be purely father/son.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I only own the letter Harry got, that's about it.

Chapter 2: Severus gets protective

_When they stopped spinning they saw a cottage sitting on the top of a hill._

Severus started towards the cottage, not even waiting to see if Madame Pomfrey was following or not.

They were halfway to the cottage when a small blur zoomed towards them, nearly knocking both Severus and his load over. After regaining his hold on Harry he turned to the little creature, "Twinkie, go back inside and prepare a room for Mr. Potter."

"OK, yes sir Master Snape sir," with that the little house elf scurried off.

Again without looking at Madame Pomfrey, Severus continued on his way to small cozy looking cottage. Severus stopped again just before they reached the door to shift Harry's weight. He went to reach for the door handle but before he was able to Poppy grabbed it and pushed the door open. He nodded at her before walking into the cottage, lying Harry on a nearby sofa, "Watch him, I will be right back with the potion. Keep him lying still." He walked up a set of stairs and disappeared through the door at the top.

Poppy was about to shout up to him what he meant, when Harry began to twitch and tremble. She rushed over to him, gently but firmly grabbed his shoulders and spoke to him softly. By the time Severus got back, Harry had gotten worse instead of better. He led Poppy to a chair then crouched down by Harry's head, took the child's hand in his own, and softly started speaking into his ear, "Come on Potter, I know you can hear me. Listen to my voice. Use my voice as an anchor to pull yourself back to the land of the living."

Severus continued muttering to the child while gesturing to Poppy to cover the boy with a blanket sitting on the chair beside her. Poppy did as she was told then sat back and watched Harry's body slowly start to calm down. It took about half an hour for him to completely calm down, but surprisingly he didn't wake up once through the whole ordeal.

Once Harry was completely calm Severus reached with the hand not holding Harry's into his own robes and grabbed the potion needed. Handing the potion to Poppy and instructed her to pour it into Harry's mouth slowly. While Poppy was uncorking the vial, he removed his hand from the sleeping child's and positioned his hand on the boy's throat; ready to massage the throat muscles to help him swallow. They were halfway through the potion when Harry woke up choking on the potion going down his throat. Poppy stopped pouring to allow the child to breathe.

Severus eased Harry up into a sitting position and started to rub soothing circles on his back. When he started to calm down Severus gently laid him back down.

"Hush Potter, just finish drinking the potion," Severus said, motioning Madame Pomfrey to walk back and put the potion vial back against his lips. "Just concentrate on drinking. I will help you. You only have half the potion left."

Harry tried to help, but the pain had worn him out and every now and then pain would shoot through his body. Severus noticed this but didn't say anything on the matter. When he finished the whole potion, Severus picked up the empty vial and again disappeared up the stairs.

Harry looked up to Madame Pomfrey and opened his mouth as if to say something before shutting it and curling himself into a ball. Madame Pomfrey tried everything she could think of. She tried talking to him, rubbing his back, and as a last resort she even started shaking him.

When Severus returned downstairs he saw Poppy crouched over Harry; her hands on his shoulders; and she was firmly, but gently, shaking the boy. Roughly grabbing her wrists she pulled her away from the now shaking child. Shooting her one of his patented glares before turning back to calm Harry down. Once Harry was calm and asleep Severus turned his attention back to Poppy.

"What did you think you were doing?!?" Severus demanded, careful not to raise his voice and wake Harry.

"I was trying to get him to calm down," the Medi Witch said in her own defense, though she knew that nothing could excuse what she did.

"Well you weren't doing a very good job of it, now were you?" Severus asked, a snarl evident in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," Poppy said, slowly backing away from the angry potions master.

"That's damn right you weren't thinking. You can't make the pain stop, not even the potion can do that. The only thing you can do is sit with him until the pain passes," Severus explained turning around to get another potion off of a nearby shelf.

After searching through the vials on the shelf, he got the one he was looking for and turned back to Poppy, "Why don't you go back to Hogwarts? If he shows any signs of medical problems I will be sure to call you." He led her over to the fireplace and watched her go.

Severus turned and walked back over to the sofa. While gently shaking awake the sleeping child, he placed the potion vial on a nearby table.

When Harry awoke he looked around his unfamiliar surroundings in confusion and fear. Since he had been unconscious during the trip, and was in shock from the pain the last time he woke up, he didn't remember anything from earlier that morning. When Harry started to go into a panic attack, Severus decided to make his presence known by stepping up to him and gently started to rub soothing circles on his back.

Once he started to calm down, Severus eased him up into a sitting position. Sitting beside Harry, Severus looked at him, waiting for him to calm down some more. Harry looked over at Severus in confusion.

"Sir?"

"Yes Mister Potter?"

"Where…Where am I?" he asked, fear evident in his voice.

"My summer cottage," Severus replied, looking at his watch, "here, this is just a dreamless sleep potion. It will allow you to sleep without feeling the pain." Handing Harry the potion, he helped to steady the child's shaky hands while he drank.

After the potion was finished Severus gently laid the child down and placed the blanket on top of him. With a whispered promise that he would just be down the hall and would be right by his side if he needed him. Severus placed a charm on the boy that would alert him if the boy woke up or felt pain. He blew out all the candles, leaving one lit on the table by Harry's head just in case the boy did wake up. After making sure Harry would be alright Severus turned to go down the hall to his own bedchambers for the night.

A/N: That's all folks...or at least until I write more. Don't forget to leave a review.


	3. Marks and explanations

Where He Belongs

**Disclaimer: **i own absolutely nothing you see that you recongnize, or in other words only the plot.  
**A/N:** OK I would like all my reviewers for all the confidence. I know I should be working on my other story but I like this one better. OK this is not SLASH. Kay Read and Review.

Chapter 3: Marks and explanations

When Harry awoke all the pain that had been put off during the night came back full force. He bit his lip to stop himself from yelling out. He sat like that for a couple of seconds before the pain got worse. He was shaking now with pain. With one final lurch the pain stopped and he found himself on the floor, unconscious once again.

It wasn't until midnight that Severus felt a tingling sensation that woke him up. It took him a couple of minutes to realize what it was that woke him up at such an ungodly hour. When he did he quickly got up and threw on a bathrobe and went out to the sitting room where Harry was lying on the sofa, or where Harry was _supposed_ to be lying on the sofa. He quickly ran over to the unconscious child. He carefully scooped the boy up into his arms and brought him into his own bedchambers. After laying the boy down in the bed he picked up a book and sat down in the chair by the bedside.

Severus sat in the bed until morning. When Harry didn't wake up in the morning Severus decided to try something different. He gently picked Harry off the bed and placed the boy on his lap. Severus propped Harry up so that the boy's head was resting on his shoulder. Gently rubbing the boy's back, Severus tried to coax him to wake up.

Harry once again woke up in an unfamiliar room. He started to panic when he felt strong arms wrap themselves around him.

When Harry awoke Severus noticed him start to have another panic attack. He put his arms around the child in what would normally, be a calming gesture, seemed to make the boy panic more than before.

"Shush Harry, you're safe. You will have to calm down. I moved you to a different room so that I could keep a better eye on you. Madame Pomfrey had to go back to Hogwarts," Severus continued to whisper comforting words to him until the boy started to calm down.

Harry was about to ask Professor Snape something, but Severus placed a finger against the boy's lips, "We can save the explanations for later on today. You've had a rough morning, right now you need sleep."

Harry could only nod his head at his professor's odd behavior.

After placing Harry back on the bed, Severus realized that Harry had not been wearing his glasses since he and Poppy had picked him up. He decided that he would ask the boy about where his glasses are when he woke up again. He covered the child with the quilt, picked up his book, and settled himself back into his chair.

It was noon and Harry had still yet to wake up again. Severus quietly left the room as to not wake up the now peacefully sleeping child. He made his way to the kitchen to make coffee for himself and a bowl of chicken noodle soup for Harry. He had just finished making the soup when he heard a noise from the bedroom. He quickly picked up the tray with their lunch and made his way back to the room.

Harry woke up and forgot where he was. He looked around and remembered when he looked beside the bed and saw the chair that Snape was sitting in earlier that very morning. He attempted to get up but found his legs were to weak and he collapsed back onto the bed.

Severus walked back into the room in time to see Harry attempting to stand before collapsing back onto the bed panting. He walked over to Harry and helped him sit up against the pillows. He gently covered Harry with the quilt. After making sure the boy was comfortable he placed the tray on the boy's lap and sat down in the chair with his coffee.

"Now I know that I said you could ask questions, and you can, I just thought that I would tell you the main things," Severus explained, taking a sip of his coffee. After receiving the boy's nod he continued, "That letter you received is one of the Dark Lord's weapons. You do not have a choice whether or not to open it. It is one of His favourite ways to cause pain to his followers. It seems as though he modified this particular one. I'm not sure how long the pain will last, but eventually it will go away. I want you to tell me if the pain gets any worse though," Severus stopped talking, waited until all the information had sunk in and for the boy to ask his questions.

"OK I guess that all makes. One thing I don't understand is why am I staying with you sir?" Harry asked, careful not to offend the professor.

"That's a good question. You are staying with me because it isn't safe anywhere else. I will explain why when you are feeling more up to it," Severus explained patiently trying to figure out how to tell him the truth.

"Will I be staying here, or go back to the Dursley's?"

when Severus saw Harry start to move away from him he couldn't help himself, he picked the boy up and again placed Harry on his lap. They were quiet until Severus sighed and started talking again.

"It's been a long day. You get some rest, I'll be nearby if you need anything," with that Severus laid the boy back down and placed the quilt over him again. "Do you think you will need a Dreamless Sleep potion or will you be alright?"

"I think I will be OK, but I do have one more question though. How often will I feel the pain?" Harry asked with slight temptation.

"First of all, if you have questions don't be afraid to ask them. As an answer to your question…it is hard to tell. I would guess maybe every hour or two. The potion you drank yesterday makes the pain bearable; you'll have to drink more of it later. For now just rest, I will be back in a moment," Severus again blew out all the candles, leaving one lit by Harry's head, and left the room with the door closing behind him.

He sat down on the sofa and looked around his cottage. It wasn't mush, a small kitchen with joined family room, a bathroom, stairs that led to a potions lab, the door that led to bedroom, and a door that led to a guest room. There was also a small cupboard by the door to the bathroom. It wasn't much, but to him it was home. He lit the fire and sat back into the cushions of the sofa.

He started to think about the changes in his life. He knew that he couldn't help the boy then send him away and, not that he would ever say this aloud, he didn't really want to. It felt right taking care of Harry. Severus knew it was only temporary, until they could tell Harry the truth, but that didn't stop him from liking it. He extinguished the fire and made his way back to the master bedroom.

Severus quietly walked back into the room and settled himself back down into the chair he had occupied for the past day and a half. He was reaching over to the bedside table to pick up his book, when he noticed a fairly recent looking scar on the base of Harry's neck. He carefully removed Harry's shirt, what he saw made him gasp out of shock.

When Harry awoke from hearing Severus gasp, Severus just ignored him and relit all the candles in the room. After all the lights were on he could clearly see the scar went from the bane of the boy's neck right to his lower back. When he was finished examining the scar he gently, but forcefully, turned Harry around so the boy was facing him.

"What is that?!?" Severus demanded, gesturing to the boy's back.

"I-I don't under-understand wh-what you mean S-Sir," Harry said as he began to tremble.

"You don't have to lie Harry. What happened to you're back? Don't give me a lame excuse like 'I fell'," he said in a slight mocking tone, "I cant help you unless you tell me what the problem is," Severus finished, a lot calmer than when he had started.

Harry looked unwilling to talk, but he thought that he was dreaming, after all, why would his most uncaring professor try to help him? So with that thought in mind he started his explanation, "I got it from my Uncle. A couple of nights ago he came home drunk. I hadn't finished my chores by the time he got hom and I was punished for it. That's it. I deserved it," He finished, looking straight at Snape.

By the time Harry was finished Severus was staring at him in disbelief.

**A/N:** OK the more reviews I get, the sooner I will review.


	4. Telling and Crying

Where He Belongs

By: Amanda Lily Potter

A/N: HI! So sorry this took so long. I have a busy life (I'm part of a school academic team, but we're eliminated from the competition so my life is now back to normal). I'm also working on another story that I had stuck in my head and Harry Potter and the New Beginning will have another chapter up soon. I will not be ditching this story anytime soon, this is one of the few of my stories I acctually like.

Disclaimer: You know, the usual. I own nothing, if I did I would be rich. I only own the house elf Twinkie (I had a craving for twinkies when I named her).

ON WITH THE STORY...

Chapter 4: Telling and Crying

"Your Uncle _beats_ you? And to top it all off, you think you _deserve_ it?" Severus asked in astonishment.

Harry just looked at him, "Well yeah, if I had finished my chores it wouldn't have happened."

"Harry, what that _man_ did was wrong. You didn't deserve it," Severus kept trying to convince the boy it was his Uncle that was in the wrong when he thought of something, "Harry, where was your Aunt when all of this was happening?"

"She was in the kitchen preparing Dudley's supper, why" Harry was starting to get nervous again. He ran over the last couple of days in his head and he realized that he was indeed awake and not dreaming as he had believed earlier.

"Because, she should have at least _tried_ to stop him," Severus was about to go on when he noticed Harry's eyes starting to slowly close, "We can talk about this later if you like. Go back to sleep and I will see you in the morning."

He again turned off all the lights except for the one on Harry's bedside table and recovered the boy with the quilt.

As he walked, no a better word would be stalked, over to the sofa it took every ounce of will-power he had not to go and kill the Dursley's that very minute. But just because he wasn't going to kill them then, didn't mean he wasn't going to kill them. It was just going to be delayed until Harry was feeling more like himself, can't kill the boy's only live relatives until the boy himself can enjoy it.

So instead of killing the Dursley's, he sat on the sofa and planned how to kill them. He knew he probably wouldn't actually put any of his plans into action, but Severus was content enough just sitting and plotting anyway.

Severus was in the middle of one of his more gruesome plans when his common sense kicked in. his common sense wasn't telling him to stop his planning of course, no it was telling him that he should have at least told Lupin about the boy's condition. Knowing he probably wouldn't be able to sleep until he spoke to somebody about Harry; he got up and called for Twinkie.

"Twinkie, I need you to keep an eye on young Mr. Potter. If he wakes, be sure to tell him that I will return shortly," Severus ordered, reaching up for the floo powder.

"Yes Sir, Master Snape sir," Twinkie replied, her large ears flapping as she nodded.

When Severus was sure Twinkie would do as asked he stepped into the fireplace and, after throwing in the powder, shouted "Number 12 Grimuald Place" and disappeared in a lot of green flames.

He reappeared in the main hallway of Grimuald Place. Without dusting himself off, he stalked through the kitchen door and into the kitchen where he knew most of the Order's members would be.

As he walked thorough the door the whole room went silent. The silence was broken by someone coughing, then all hell broke loose. People started bombarding him with questions, after all, everyone knew Severus Snape, potions master, didn't go to Headquarters during mealtimes unless forced to of there was an emergency. Since even Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts who everyone thought knew everything, _didn't_ know he was coming everyone knew something had happened.

Molly Weasley was the first one to be able to get her thoughts in order, "Severus, what happened?"

"Hello to you too, Mrs. Weasley," Severus smirked, voice dripping with sarcasm, "Lupin I need a word, if you don't mind." Severus swept out of the room without even waiting to see if Lupin was following him or not.

A minute or two later found a stern looking professor, and a worried looking wearworlf sitting in a dark, empty, room that was supposed to serve as a family room.

"Lupin, I apologize for not tell you this sooner, but it's about Potter…" Severus started, but was unable to finish due to Lupin interrupting.

"What do you mean! What happened? Is Harry ok?" Remus asked frantically.

"Calm down, he is…or he will be alright. I do not have the time to explain it to you now, but he will be ok. Even though Poppy doesn't have all the details, she should be able to answer most of your questions," Severus stood and walked back into the kitchen, "Good day. When Poppy comes, tell her I need a word, thank you."

Severus was walking back to the fireplace when Remus walked back into the room looking more depressed than before, "Lupin I told you, he'll be fine. A couple of potions and bed rest will help him. When he is up to moving around I shall bring him here, but for now just do not tell the headmaster of anything we discussed," he stood in the fireplace and threw in the powder, "Snape Cottage!" In an uproar of emerald green flames he disappeared.

Severus reappeared to the sight of a frantic house elf scurrying around his normally peaceful, quiet, cottage. Once his brain caught up with what he was seeing he realized something must have happened to Harry, something bad. Not even a second after he came to this realization his body jumped into action.

He rushed into the bedroom where Twinkie ran into and was now restraining a thrashing Harry Potter on the bed, or at least was _trying_ to restrain a thrashing Harry Potter. She was straddling his waist with her hands holding his wrists effectively enabling from being able to move his arms which just seemed to frighten the poor boy more than he already was.

Before he could fully register what he was doing he was already before the struggling boy's bed and pulling off the distressed house elf. After placing the elf on the floor, he pulled a now shaking Harry into his lap.

Severus started to run his hands through Harry's hair while whispering soothing words in his ear, "Shhh, it's ok, I'm here. Everything's going to be alright. Concentrate on my voice. Concentrate on my voice and on waking up. The pain will go away. You'll be ok."

By the time Severus had finished talking Harry was sobbing openly into Severus' shoulder. The shaking had slowed down but Severus could tell the boy was still in quite a bit of pain. Not wanting to cause the boy anymore discomfort he just held the boy while he slowly started to calm down.

Once he started to calm down Harry leaned up against Severus' shoulder. He felt something being lain on top of him and looked up to see Severus putting the quilt back up to Harry's chin, which meant he had to cover half of his own body because Harry was still curled up against him.

Once Severus Felt the boy was properly covered, he attempted to lay the boy down on the bed. Whenever he attempted to put Harry down, Harry just latched on harder; quite a feat seeing as how Harry's knuckles were white because of how tightly he was holding onto Severus' robes. Eventually Severus gave up and just let the boy stay where he was.

Severus looked down to tell Harry he was going to go get him something for the pain when he realized that the boy had already fallen asleep. Not wanting to disturb Harry, Severus just sat there with his arm around Harry like a protective father and, eventually, he too fell into a peaceful sleep.

A/N: please don't forget to review, they make me happy inside.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** omg i am soooooooooooo sorry i know this is reaaaallly late, and on top of everything else it's really short, but i've had a lot going on lately, but everything's better now and i already have an idea for the next chapter, as well as i've almost finished the next Chapter of Standing in the Rain, and started a new Twilight fanfic, so i've been busy and i'm going to promist to at least _try_ my best to be sure that this hug gap doesn't happen again, again i'm sorry and i promise that the next chapter will be longer than this.

**Disclaimer:** i don't own harry potter, or the characters...just the situation i've placed them in

Chapter 5 : 

Harry awoke feeling safe, something he couldn't remember ever feeling. He realized he was curled against a warm surface, and even though the pain was still noticeable, he was able to ignore it for even the briefest of seconds, and that was all the time he needed to realize that he had fallen asleep holding onto his feared Potions Master. Wincing in pain, he tried to pull away, and the arms around him tightened slightly before relaxing enough that Harry was able to pull away without waking the professor and he was able to shift to the other side of the bed. He curled into a ball, trying desperately to force the pain away.

He was dimly aware of hands gently uncurling his limbs, but he didn't want that. He didn't want to move and cause more pain, though the words were too hard to try and force out to tell the person that. Harry tried to open his eyes, so at least he could give whoever it was a _look_ for even attempting to try and move him, but all he managed was to open them a crack and the face was blurry but there was enough black surrounding the pale face that he was willing to bet almost anything that it was Professor Snape standing over him. He tried to focus on the voice he could faintly hear, anything to get his mind off of the pain.

"It'll be okay, but you have to relax or it's just going to hurt more. Just slowly breathe your way through it and relax. Can you tell me, or show me where it hurts more?" Severus slowly put the covers over the tense boy laying on the bed.

Harry just wanted to curl back up, but there was a hand on his chest preventing that, and he knew that talking was a lost cause, so he painfully lifted his hand and placed it on his chest, but soon regretted moving as it just caused the pain to spike in intensity.

"Okay, I'll be right back, I have something that should help. Try to stay laying flat on your back," Severus rushed to the attached bathroom and got a strong pain reliever from the medicine cabinet above the sink, before going back to the bedside, "I'll help you sit up so you can take this without choking on it."

Harry sat up with his professor's help, and couldn't help but lean against him to help him remain sitting upward and allowed him to pour the foul tasting liquid into his mouth, even swallowing it willingly, anything to help the pain go away _had_ to be a good thing. He sighed in relief as the pain went away minimally, but even that slight lessening of pain made him feel loads better than he woke up feeling.

"Thank you," he whispered, as he was lowered back into a laying position.

"You're welcome," Severus placed the empty vial on the bedside table, "Try to get some more sleep and I'll see about getting you something to eat."

"Yes sir," Harry obediently closed his eyes and was almost instantly asleep.


	6. Chapter 6 preview and Merry Christmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the series, just the plot i'm sticking them in**

**Author's Note: Okay, so I know it's not much, but I have writer's block and i thought i should give you all what I has as a Christmas present from me to you, so Merry Christmas guys and thanks for sticking with me for this long, I SHOULD have the next chapter up in a little while once I figure out what I should have happen next**

Chapter 6 Preview

Severus was hesitant to leave the boy's side, but he knew he had to get some food into him so he quietly worked in the kitchen, going about making some chicken noodle soup along with some dry toast. He quickly put it all on a tray and carried it into the room, where he saw Harry still sleeping as peacefully as he could given the situation.

Putting a heating charm on the food, he put it aside and grabbed a quill and some parchment. He began to write out a letter to the Headmaster…

**Again thanks for reading and Merry Christmas, it would make me happy this Christmas to get some reviews, and maybe some advice on what should happen next...see you all next time**


End file.
